Rules
In taking part in this role playing game (RPG or simply RP) you are bound by ALL ' of the following rules. Ignorance of laws and how you are bound by them can not and will not hold up in the court of law. Taking part in this RPG is no exception. DarkMyst IRC Rules These following rules are taken from directly from the legally binding guidelines governing the usage of DarkMyst server(s): Network Policy Although DarkMyst attempts to be fairly liberal in what is allowed and what isn't, there are some things which are not permitted. Any activities which harm the fabric of the network and any actions deemed illegal will be dealt with severely. These things are, but not limited to: *Abuse of network resources (servers, services, mailing lists, website etc.) *Harassment of individuals; whether users or staff *Ban evasion; whether it be network bans or channel bans *Spam or Unsolicited Advertising of any kind *Channels supporting illegal distribution of copyrighted materials *Child pornography or content of a criminally abusive nature *Connection-spamming or join-spamming (Repeated connects/joins to flood channels or DoS) *Impersonation of a Staff member ''We are required BY LAW to report any illegal activities to the appropriate authority and will have no hesitation to do so, DarkMyst is bound by and respects the laws of various jurisdictions including (but not limited to) United Kingdom, Germany, Finland, Holland, Singapore, EU and various US states. DarkMyst is a privately owned and operated network run by volunteers. The DarkMyst Network reserves the right to deny anyone access to the network at any time. Idilean Rules The following rules are specific to the jurisdiction of Idilean affiliated channels. All rules governed by the DarkMyst, or any other servers used therein supercede any and all contradictions to the rules set forth here. *No arguing with a mod. My mods are god, period, if you see the @, it means don't argue. If you have a complaint or grievience do NOT pursue it in general chat. In the case the grievance is with another without mod powers, take the discussion to private chat with said person. If the problem cannot be resolved with that person, then bring up your grievance with a mod. If your grievance is with a mod or you feel a mod has not provided a workable solution, then and ONLY then should you contact the admin directly and privately about final say in the matter. *No mod hopping, and by that it is meant that all mods are on the same page when it comes to administrative affairs, else they would not be mods for the same admin. If you're bringing up a grievance to another mod after a mod has arrived at a decision instead of next contacting the admin, it will NOT be looked upon favorably. It's a waste of your time, it's a waste of our time, and it's a waste of everyone's time. Don't do it. *No harassing, this includes anyone on the chans, players, op, lurkers, who ever. Sarcasm has its place when used reasonably, but if you are asked to stop by ''anyone'', stop immediately. Refer to the rules above for settling grievances. *'''Nothing sexually explicit; Idilean is NOT an '18+' RP. '''While we realize such things have their place in a RP, there is such a thing a being non-discreet. So you can play that sultry seductress, or that all too up close and personal lewd guy, but the second you are asked to stop, stop or take it to private. Don't forget the other rules governing 'hanky panky' and harrassment in doing either. In other words, Idilean's focus is NOT '18+/adult content'. If you are wanting something more focused on adult content, you'll need to take it elsewhere. There are no lack of opportunities, be it in small, private discussion or even large public channels. *No excessive 'metagaming'. Metagaming, for all extents and purposes, is a strategy, whether consciously intentional or not, in which one trascends given rules, and/or makes up new ones/introduces content that is not previously approved. If it's something that '''drastically changes up the environment on the spot in any way, it's excessive. So while you don't need to discuss before hand the fact that your character runs a book store up the road from the pub, if you come in and state that you are a powerful warrior that hails from a previously unheard of continent, expect to be treated like a blowhard. *Stay consistent with a character concept. There is nothing wrong with playing multiple different characters, but you must stay consistent with each character concept given per character. It can be difficult for newer players in RPGs, but do you best to seperate in character knowledge from your characters as well as from yourself. No 'breaking of the fourth wall' unless you've received pre-approval by a mod/op/admin. If it seems like you're inconsistent with the character concepts you've run by us, we'll give you a friendly reminder and even some suggestions if you're genuinely having trouble. *General flow of punishment with repeated offenses is as follows: :: Warning -> private chat with a mod/admin -> kick/temp ban -> permanent ban. Only if you're deemed a general menace and/or a detriment to the community as a whole will permanent bans be considered. Depending on the severity of the offenses, steps in this process can and may be skipped. ie If you come in from the start making violent threats to everyone nonstop, you better believe that's a one way ticket to a permanent ban. If you're being generally unruly and/or disrespectful, don't expect much in the way of a private chat before the boot kicks ya ;) *This should go without saying, but please keep OOC (out of character) chat to pms or the ooc room. There is a reason for seperate IC(In Character) and ooc rooms. Use them accordingly. *If you need help or clarification on anything ask ask ask away. NEVER assume a meaning if you have a reasonable doubt as to what is meant by anything presented. Some people use very advanced literary techniques, and no one can assume the same level of reading comprehension. If you feel comfortable, it's best if you ask in ooc instead of private since others might have your same question. Sometimes mistakes happen, so don't panic if you accidentally typed something in the wrong channel or misintrepreted a meaning. We don't bite, not unless you go so far to provoke us to :). *On the subject of helping in any way, be it modding in any of the irc channels, contribution of ideas on the wiki, whatever just ask for admin approval. However, take no for a no, and with a yes assume the responsibilities you've agreed to. *Constant and/or consistent pestering of mods and/or the admin on any subject will be treated as harrasment and dealt with accordingly. Also, if another player is truly pestering/harrasing you in any way, do NOT hesitate to notify a mod/admin if they refuse to stop. *These rules are subject to change as deemed necessary and appropriate by mods, and ultimately the admin. We are all here to have fun, so sit back and relax. No one is perfect and no one is impervious to emotions. We're operating under the premise that everyone is a mature responsible adult. Miscommunications do and will happen sometimes. If there's a problem, things will be resolved diplomaticaly. Vendettas, harrassment and the like will NOT be tolerated and will be dealt with swiftly. This goes for everyone. At the end of the day the admin has the absolute final say. We hope things don't ever have to come to such extremes, but we are not afraid to lay down the law when necessary. If this is starting to sound redundant, it is because it is. For some, redundancy is needed for clarification. A lack of common sense is no excuse to be disrespectful, nor a right to freedom from any responsibilities for your own actions. If you can remember the 'golden rule' of treating others how you'd like to be treated without having to be reminded, you'll get along just fine.